Lover's Revenge
by CryptidGirl
Summary: a request made by Eternal Spiral. Munya watches as Van Rook beats his master, all because of a late pay-day. Revenge is gotten, Leonidas gets a few broken bones, alls well that ends well kiddies.


The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the lush black and purple coverings of the bed he shared with his lover. Now his memories were blocked with agony, calling out in pain each time the whip struck his bare and bleeding back, adding another scar to the collection. Stripped down to his black as night boxers, chained to a wall, tears falling from his golden eyes and streaming down his demonic face. Munya growled with fury, ramming against the bars of his cage once again, only to be electrocuted.

Even in his half human half spider form he couldn't break through the bars ; Trapped in the dungeon his own master had created, locked in a cage meant for some of the stronger cryptids that Argost owned. Munya roared, shooting an oral web at the Russian mercenary who easily dodged it, aiming his wrist blaster at the caged servant and firing ; thee blast hit his arm, but didn't do much damage, only causing it to bleed, and leaving a small burn mark.

Argost gasped as he saw his beloved servant go down on his knees, gripping his arm in pain from the blast, though he quickly recovered. Another strike, this time on his chest, and this time with a knife. He sank to his knees, pulling against the chains, making the wounds on his arms and legs bleed even more. He gave one last howl before his head fell against his chest, his knees hitting the ground as he passed out, too much blood was lost and he was in too much pain to stay conscious.

Munya's eyes widened as he saw his master collapse, his eyes turned a deep red as he roared once again. That was the last straw, with one mighty punch, he busted down the cage's metal door, ignoring the powerful shock and the pain that came with it. In a few steps he was standing before the Russian who was now trembling with fear as he looked up at Munya. A feral growl rumbled in the servant's throat as he picked up the smaller man and threw him against the wall, smirking as the bricks crumbled behind him.

Munya smiled as he heard a few of the Russian's bones crack and snap from the force of the impact, he reached down and picked the mercenary back up, before taking him upstairs and throwing him from the mansion. He swiftly returned to his master's side, breaking the chains that bound him, and picking him up, carrying him to their room and placing him on the bed. Munya returned to his human form before gathering a few supplies to clean and cover his master's wounds.

He dipped a rag into a bowl of warm water and began to wash the blood and dirt from Argost's fresh wounds. By the time he had washed away all of the blood the once white rag was now a deep red, making Munya cringe. He picked up the roll of bandages that lay next to him and began to wrap up his master's wounds, at the end Argost looked like he was practically a mummy, with all the bandages covering his arms, legs, chest, and back. Munya laid him back on the bed, giving him time to recover before he regained consciousness.

Argost awoke with a scream, eyes wide with terror as he sat straight up in bed, causing a searing pain to shoot through his body, a few of his wounds bleeding from the sudden movement. Munya rushed into the room when he hears his master's cries of pain. He gently laid his master back down on the bed, making sure not to hurt him, "w-where is Van rook?" he asked as he looked over his bandaged body, his voice hoarse with a weak pain and dryness. Munya growled at the thought of the mercenary "I disposed of him, and if I ever see that dog again it shall be too soon" he said with a soft growl.

Argost smiled, and ignoring his wounds and sore muscles, leaned up and wrapped one of his arms around Munya's neck, pulling him down to his level and kissing him. Munya returned the favor with a smile, as he gently rubbed his lover's sore back. Both males laying back to rest, Munya holding his master carefully in his strong arms, making sure that no more harm would befall his beloved.


End file.
